The Tailor Of Kuoh
by Renegadescribe
Summary: Forced out of the Church, an old Exorcist is given a chance to return...as long as he keeps an eye on things in Kuoh. But, when things slow down and he has to give something, anything, to keep his chances open, he figures a little exaggeration will do the trick. Then again, it'll throw a young, unprepared, Issei into the middle of something he can't handle... Without help that is.


**Disclaimer:** High School DxD is not my creation. I don't own it, make no claims to it and I make no profit from this fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, please don't sue. Some other elements also taken from two other famous novels: The first has a similar title and the second's characters appear here. Again, don't own those concepts either. Won't say what they are, so I'll let you figure out which ones. If you can guess them, say it in the reviews.

Story is AU with canon elements. It takes some liberties with what happens with some HS DxD events and as it progresses will change. Because if you really wanted completely canon, you would go read DxD instead, wouldn't you. ^_^

I'm throwing this first chapter out there to see what you all think to and to gauge interest. If you want to see more, please feel free to PM me or better yet drop a review and tell me what you like/dislike.

* * *

Lankester Merrin opened the blinds of the small apartment over his shop and looked outside at the Kuoh commercial district.

Taking a sip of heavily creamed and sugared coffee, he watched as the early morning sun rose above the roofs of nearby buildings. It was shaping up to be another glorious day. Praise be to him for it.

The old man sighed. It really was hard to get out of the habit. Even though Lankester knew the Lord wasn't listening, couldn't have since a long time ago, it still gave him a measure of comfort to think those words. To rejoice in His name for all the good he still saw in this world.

Even if Lankester now lived in a place run by Devils.

As he walked down the steps from his home to his workplace, Lankester stopped by a picture which hung on the wall of the middle landing. It was of him in his younger days, after a mission to Africa. Beside him stood another man with thick, black hair, almost in an unruly mop. Lankester chuckled. His friend never could keep that head of hair under control. Even after he had gone through the trouble to give his friend a round brush for the man's birthday, those black tufts refused to behave themselves. It was as if they were possessed.

The past. At least memories like those in the picture. He didn't want to think about the night when everything went wrong. The night when Father Damien Karras ended his life in the service of their Lord.

He wished it was a longer time ago.

Finally at the bottom, Lankester exited from the back of the shop and opened the metal shutters of his shop. Etched on the glass of front door in gold, old-fashioned lettering, the shop's name _Merrin & Karras - Alterations and Fine Tailoring _reflected the early morning light. Though there weren't too many customers on most mornings during the week, Lankester preferred to keep to his strict routine, opening at 8:30am, and close at 8:00pm. While he was usually awake much earlier than that, around 4am to be exact, he still opened the downstairs shop once he finished with his morning rituals. In his old age it helped to keep active, even if he wasn't doing what he was meant to be doing, but that ship had long since sailed. He just never thought of all places he would have ended up in it would be in a Devil's den like Kuoh, Japan. But after being removed from his position, he didn't have too many choices. He just thanked the good Lord he still had a friend who was still willing to help set him up with both a place to stay and the possibility of a new life.

The outside of the shop had a black wood facade in keeping with the higher-class image Lankester wanted for the shop. It had reminded him of some of the shops one found on Saville Row in London instead of Kuoh. There were two large shop windows flanking the single entrance for the tailor shop. In the right window, were several forms showcasing boy's and girl's school uniforms for some of the area schools, including the prestigious Kuoh Academy. The window on the left had more forms showing expensive men's suits and beautiful lady's evening wear. Above the door and display windows the store's name and it's subtitle were in raised gold letters against the black wood.

After unlocking the entrance, he walked toward the back of the finely appointed shop, looking over bolts of fabrics on the shelves of the right side of the store. The left side held a variety of unaltered suits, dresses, and of course several other private school uniforms. Of course, there were no off the rack Kuoh uniforms. Those were all made to order, and measurements taken when a student started at the school. Lankester would ask the student to come in after they would have their yearly check ups in order to make sure he had the correct measurements on file should the need a new uniform made.

It was sheer luck he had gained the exclusive contract to tailor Kuoh Academy's uniforms. With it, he was able to not only stay busy, but it kept all sorts of interesting individuals coming through his door.

On the wall behind the main counter, where he did most of his work as well as where the cash register was, there was a black wooden plaque with gold letters. It held a simple message he made sure any from the three factions took to heart when they walked into the shop:

"You shall do no injustice in judgment; you shall not be partial to the poor nor defer to the great, but you are to judge your neighbor fairly." - Leviticus 19:15

A simple verse, but it espoused his thoughts on all biases being left behind. All would be served. None would be turned away.

Be they Angels, Fallen, Devils, Dragon, Youkai, or Divine. All were welcome.

Normally, it would have caused no end of trouble for him, but sometimes no longer needing to follow the edicts of the Vatican had its advantages.

That and an appropriately configured boundary field helped to enforce things. His shop was neutral ground and Lankester wanted to keep that especially in the minds of those who controlled of territory around Kuoh City.

Lankester adjusted one of the plush leather guest chairs and straightened out some magazines which were on the low table in front before returning to the counter.

It was then he heard the door open, the small silver bell attached to the frame ringing the old-fashioned sound you expect in some older shops.

"How's business, Father Merrin?"

Lankester stopped and turned around slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm retired so I don't go by Father anymore. Mr. Merrin will suffice."

Lankester couldn't help but die a little every time he said that. While not a proud man, he did feel strongly about his accomplishments, and receiving the Holy Orders was one of the high points of his life.

As well the lowest when they were stripped from him.

The man wore a simple black suit. It was the sort of thing you would find either a typical salaryman wore or some low level government agent out of a stereotypical spy film.

Or a clandestine Church operative.

He also looked as nondescript as the suit he wore. Black hair, brown eyes. He was asian in ancestry, more than likely from one of the few Japanese branches the Church maintained. Since the faithful were so few in the mostly secular nation, Christianity had a difficult time taking hold here. Never mind in Kuoh City. The remaining parish there was on its last legs. Attendance had fallen to the point where the Tokyo archdiocese started preparations to close the church. Lankester knew the young priest who ran the parish, Father Shintani. Just out of seminary and they had sent him to Kuoh in a last ditch effort to resurrect the dying congregation. He was an energetic young man, who did well celebrating mass and could give an excellent sermon, but it was too little, too late for the small church.

Of course, the man in front of him, while trying his best to be nondescript also inadvertently telegraphed some other items to Lankester. The way he moved, the stances he took, the deliberate movement of his hands. They were all consistent with someone who knew how to fight; a warrior who was at home both on the front lines as well as behind the scenes. Lankester now knew where he came from and wondered how long it would take for him to go through their verbal sparring before he would reach the point of his visit.

The other man tsked. "Now, now, Father Merrin. Don't be that way. You know there's a way to fix that, don't you?"

Lankester arched an eyebrow. "Really now? Last I had checked Excommunication wasn't something which could be 'fixed' as it were. Also, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use such a title here if you would."

The church agent glanced at a couple of ties hanging on a display rack.

"Very well then, Mr. Merrin. As I said, these things can be fixed. Most everything can be."

Still behind the shop's main counter, Lankester crossed his arms. "And I'm sure you'll be able to tell me how you can do so, Mr...?"

Turning his attention back to Lankester, the man had a mirthful smile gracing his lips. "Takei Yasunari. And it's a simple things we're asking. All you to do is to observe and report."

"We?"

Yasunari smiled again, taking a seat.

"We're loosing our foothold here in Kuoh City, Mr. Merrin. This simply won't do, especially with the upcoming changes occurring at Kuoh Academy."

"The academy? I'm assuming your referring to their changes in admission policy?"

"One in the same. Of course these changes also help your own bottom line since you just received the uniform contract for both boys and girls for the academy."

Lankester tilted his head. "And what does this have to do with the academy?"

"Quite a bit, actually. But that isn't important now. What is though is your stepping back into your esteemed role, Father."

He frowned at the younger man. Once more he used the title he had asked him not to. Lankester may have been in God's service for most of his life, but he wasn't naive to the ways of the world like some of the sisters cloistered away from both prying eyes and less than pure ideals. Yasunari may be young, but he knew his craft. Mentioning the old title over and over again he was likely trying to establish a link between something which had been important to Lankester in his former occupation. Something which he had treasured and worked so hard to attain only to have it taken away due to a singular event. Of course, this was a not so subtle way to influence him to listen or perhaps even go forward with whatever he was suggesting, but either way the attempt did not go unnoticed.

It also annoyed him on some level that it was working.

Lankester placed a hand on the counter and leaned against it, his other rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to nurse away an impending headache. He needed to regain some control of the conversation here. It wouldn't do if he kept on the defensive, he had to attack.

"Spare me the verbal sparring, Father Takei, and get to the point. Field exorcists shouldn't dance around an issue at hand. Of what, or of whom I should guess, am I supposed to observe and report?"

A smirk finally graced the other mans features as he leaned forward in his seat as if to stand, however, he ultimately stayed seated and instead kept his near smiling eyes locked onto Lankester's.

"Your straightforward reputation precedes you, Father Merrin. Not to mention your instincts. What gave it away?"

Lankester snorted. "Aside from your near constant use of my old title when I had asked you not to say it? It isn't hard for me to tell an Exorcist from some of my 'normal' customers. Also, not too many people in this country make a habit of being armed."

Takei glanced down toward his suit coat and noticed the sliver butt of the blessed gun poking out from its concealment in a shoulder holster. Lankester was sure most normal people would never catch site of it, but then again he never thought of himself as normal. At least not since his teens before he had entered the seminary and subsequently pulled out to join one of the Vatican's more secretive orders: The Order of St. Michael.

"Ah. Well, no one's perfect, hmm?"

The other man shifted his suit, and both pistol and holster slid from view.

"Indeed. Also, you still have yet to answered my question, Father Takei."

Takei smiled softly.

"You're correct. At the moment, we have no one in particular in mind, however, there's word the new holders of the territory will be going to school soon. The heirs of House Gremory and Sitri to be exact."

Lankester frowned.

"I don't do that sort of work anymore."

"And we wouldn't want you to start doing so now. We're aware of your predisposition toward the removal of threats these days."

Such an antiseptic way of killing.

Ever since he had left the service of the Church, Lankester took it upon himself to learn more without the edicts of the Order being held over his head like a sword of Damocles. It was interesting to find that the other three factions were also comprised of beings who weren't just interested in killing each other off, but for the most part just wanted to live their lives without having someone busting the door down and ending their existence.

"So what would you have me do then?"

"Observe and report. Forward actionable, or reasonable, intelligence. It'll keep us in the know on what's happening here. That's all we're asking."

"And for this favor?"

"If you do this for us, we'll re-instate you as a Senior Exorcist."

Lankester considered for a moment, and waved his hand as he walked away.

"It's a tempting offer, but I'm much to old to be in the field anymore..."

Takei chuckled.

"Who said anything about being in the field? No, you'll be responsible for leading the next generation of exorcists, Cardinal Merrin."

He stopped and turned around once more.

"So how long will I be doing this?"

* * *

"You seem pretty excited today, Mr. Hyoudou."

The teenaged boy smiled.

"Yeah, I have a date tomorrow."

"Oh you don't say? So who's the lucky girl?"

The brown haired, brown eyed, young man couldn't stay still as he began to describe the girl of his affections.

"She's my girlfriend! Her name's Yuuma and she has long black hair, the most beautiful violet eyes, soft skin" at this point a creepy grin, and some drool, appeared on Issei Hyoudou's face, "...and the biggest boobs I've ever seen!"

Lankester stopped taking measurements for the boy's new jacket and frowned.

 _This young man has a girlfriend? I've seen plenty of strange things but this..._

Clearing his throat, Lankester bopped Issei on the head.

"OWW! Hey what'd you do that for?"

"Because, young man, with that attitude you'll be sure to lose your lady love."

Issei, rubbing his head, gave the old man a dirty look.

"What do you know about things like this? You're just some old guy who fixes clo... OWW!"

Lankester jabbed Issei with a needle after finishing the last measurement.

"I may be old, but rest-assured, I haven't been lacking in the relationship department."

A couple of memories flashed through his mind. Of two women with blond and silver hair, both with blue eyes. Lankester always had a weakness for women with blue eyes...

"Mr. Merrin?"

Lankester was brought out of his introspection and waved his hand.

"It's nothing Mr. Hyoudou. But, as I was saying before, when I was your age I had more than enough experience to speak with a bit of expertise in matters of the heart."

"But, I thought you used to be a priest or something?"

The older man arched an eyebrow.

"While that may be so, I wasn't always a priest, my boy."

Issei blinked and then suddenly brought his hands together as if praying in supplication to Lankester.

"Please teach me master!"

The former exorcist arched an eyebrow. Quite an excitable child. Then again...

He could see a strong aura from the boy. Especially around his left arm. If he had to guess it was more than likely a Sacred Gear. And judging by the Draconic energy signature of the aura, it was a good chance that it was Twice Critical.

Of course there were two other possibilities, but those were both highly unlikely to say the least. Either of those two gears wouldn't be in such a lech as this. It just wasn't possible.

Lankester frowned once more at his line of thought. Definitely not a very Christian thing to think. The boy may be preoccupied with such earthy pleasures of the flesh, perhaps more so than some other young men, but it did not mean he could not be redeemed.

Smiling, Lankester motioned for Issei to stand.

"Please stand, Mr. Hyoudou. While I may not be "out in the world as it were" I would be more than happy to give you some insights."

The perverted teen nodded vigorously as Lankester offered him a seat.

"Now, first things first, tell me what you think about girls."

* * *

To see someone of that level of depravity.

It was a good thing such behavior tended not to be the norm.

Issei had left about an hour ago to take care of a couple of things before his date and Lankester still sat in the chair across from where Issei had been.

He found it incredible someone had such base thoughts running through their head at almost all times.

Hopefully some of the things he had told him would take hold, but Lankester seriously doubted it.

The phone rang and Lankester picked it up after checking to see who it was. He wasn't looking forward to this call.

"Hello, Father Takei. I hope things are going well for you. How can I help you today?"

Takei's smooth voice came in clear over the call, "That would depend on what you have for me, Father Merrin."

Lankester sighed. It's been months since the last piece of information he had passed on. Frankly, it wasn't surprising things had slowed down. After the initial spike of information, updates, and elaborations he had provided the church two years ago when they had started, things had slowed down considerably. After all, even if Kuoh had somehow gained more than its fair share of supernatural activity it was inevitable things would calm down. There were only so many things which could occur short of some sort of disaster, natural or otherwise, occurring. He also made it a point to try not to report things he didn't know for certain. It would be a disservice to get those involved in a world that was at best confusing and at worst life threatening.

"Nothing else has happened so far, Father."

There was a pause before Father Takei spoke once more, a harder edge to his normally smooth, annunciated words. "Nothing. I see. Father Merrin, I have to say I am somewhat disappointed to hear this. It has been quite some time since you have reported anything of value to us, and I am beginning to question the value of our partnership."

Lankester's blood chilled. He felt his chances returning to the fold slipping away. It was near impossible for excommunicated exorcists to return to the Church, so a chance like this may not appear again in his lifetime. He wasn't getting any younger after all, and unlike some of the beings he had fought in the past, he was most definitely mortal.

But what could he tell Father Takei? Something significant enough to keep his interest, and ensure that not only the extra income coming from his intelligence gathering but the avenue to regain his title would be assured. Although, it would take something significant. Perhaps an incursion by another faction? Or even a Longinus-level Sacred Gear being discovered...

Of course.

That young man, Issei Hyoudou, the one with the possible Twice Critical draconic sacred gear. There was a good chance it could be either the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing.

Even if it turned out to be Twice Critical, there was no way anyone would be able to tell until the boy awakened his gear and from what he could tell this was definitely not the case. It was a chance, but one Lankester was reasonably sure of. Now which one should he say is within the boy?

"Mr. Merrin? Are you there?"

And now he dropped the title when addressing Lankester. Things were going south quickly. He had no choice now.

"Now, no need to get excited, Father Takei. There is one tidbit, but since I have yet to completely verify things I hadn't thought of mentioning it to you."

"And that is?"

Lankester paused to steel himself. With his next words he may draw this innocent into a world he probably wasn't prepared for.

 _I'm sorry my boy._

"I believe there is a young man here, attending Kuoh Academy, who may have a Longinus-level Sacred Gear."

"Oh? Prey tell which one?"

He shifted the phone in his hand. "I believe it to be the Boosted Gear."

The other man was silent for a bit before responding.

"This is... Quite a bit of news, Father Lankester. While I can understand your reticence to say anything about this without verification, I am glad you decided to do so. Do you know if the Devils controlling the territory know of this boy's gear?"

"If they do, then they haven't done much to capitalize on it."

"Even better. I thank you for your assistance, Father Merrin. We'll take it from here. Oh, and if this pans out, expect a bonus in this month's wire. Have a good afternoon."

Father Takei hung up and Lankester leaned against the counter taking long breath. There was no way anyone could look at it other than to say Lankester had taken the young man and placed him on the firing line. Regardless of whether or not what he said was the truth, the Church was sure to send an Exorcist to investigate it.

And if the Church did so, then it was a forgone conclusion the other factions would take notice. At minimum the Devils would react to any additional Exorcists entering the city, and that's not taking into account the Fallen Angels were always looking for potential Longinus-level Sacred Gear users. Especially with their leader's hobby of studying the things.

 _Damn. I really have tossed this boy into the fire, haven't I?_

In between heartbeats, Lankester felt something pulse from his apartment above. The last time he had felt this was before that night. The night when everything had gone wrong. When Karras had passed.

 **I reckon' that'd be the least of your worries, Padre.**

It had been quite a while since he had heard the gravelly voice.

Sitting in one of his shop's chairs was a broad-shouldered, tall man sporting a heavy, tawny mustache. The man had blue eyes with blonde eyebrows a head of hair to match. He looked to have been dressed as if had come off of the set of one of the old American Western movies wearing a black duster with a neatly tailor-made suit, sporting an immaculate linen shirt and fashionable neckwear. On the right breast of his duster was a small five-pointed star surrounded but a circle. His arms laid on the armrests of the chair as he gave a contemplative look toward Lankester.

The old Exorcist sighed.

 _It has been a while, hasn't it Marshall?_

The Old West lawman snorted.

 **Never did like it when you used my title, Padre. Then again, it's hard to go on a first name basis after sleepin' for so long only to wake up hearin' you setup some kid.**

Lankester winced as he faced the man.

 _That's bit harsh, wouldn't you say, Wyatt?_

 **Way I figure, Lankester, was if it wasn't such an egregious act, then your feelin's o' guilt wouldn't have jolted me back awake now, would it?**

Lankester stared at Wyatt before looking upwards as if he could see through the ceiling of the store at the hidden room upstairs where he kept the legacy from his time with the Church. Where all the artifacts which couldn't be given to other Exorcists lay, dormant for so many years, nearly forgotten. At least, until he shed his mortal coil that is.

Wyatt was right. He wouldn't have appeared if not for the strong emotions which had come from Lankester. Worse yet, he knew the lawman wouldn't go until the wrong was put right. A sense of justice was something that particular artifact always had at its core. It's avatar appearing at times like these, unbidden. Such items could be even more problematic than even the Holy Swords in how 'vocal' they could be in such times.

Then again, that boy wouldn't be able to handle this on his own. He needed a firm, guiding hand, protection from those whom may seek to take advantage of his dormant abilities.

Such as he had done.

Lankester breathed out, and stared at the soul ensconced within the artifact upstairs.

The marshall arched an eyebrow, seeming to know what was going through Lankester's mind, a barely visible smirk hidden by his large mustache gradually appeared.

 **'Bout time you decided to vamoose. Grab yer iron and let's get a wiggle on.**


End file.
